


how'd you know them little tore up jeans was gonna tear me up and turn me on?

by ghostyspook



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, HERE I AM, Kinda, M/M, Telepathic Dirty Talk, Telepathy, honestly it's not THAT gross so, telepath!cody, uhhhh i drank some wine and it went straight to my clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyspook/pseuds/ghostyspook
Summary: Cody is a telepath, Noel is not.Listen, I don't know what the hell this is but I sure did write it so like





	how'd you know them little tore up jeans was gonna tear me up and turn me on?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user elonpleasefuckmywife posted a list of funky writing prompts; i took the telepath one and switched it up a little bit just because i don't have intrusive thoughts; but i do have some mad depression and anxiety ya feel? anyway shoutout to him for inspiring this garbage. pls don't send this to cody or noel but if u do i won't be like,,, mad i guess idk. live ur life dawg

Cody’s parents had told him that telepathy ran in the family when his sister hit the age where the symptoms were supposed to show up, and their explanation had been as good as it could possibly be, especially considering the fact that neither of them actually are telepathic. 

“It skips a generation, neither of us have it, but you might,” good info to have, probably, very good to know that he can get away with things because neither parent can read his mind.

“Telepathy will change your life if you have it,” also a good tip for sure, kind of vague, overall probably a… 6/10? Yeah.

“You and your sister might start struggling to make and keep friends,” would’ve been cool to have some specific situations in mind so that he would’ve actually been aware of why, but yeah sure, important.

“Overall it’s a gift that will have a positive influence on your life, you just have to wait and see, it can bring amazing people into your life,” okay so that's maybe the bullshit part, gotcha, we were just warming up to it!

“It’s unlikely that both you and your sister will have the gift, if one of you has it then it’s safe to assume the other doesn’t,” alright, and here’s the part that wasn’t even a little bit true, not even at the beginning. 

*

Cody first realizes telepathy fucking sucks when his sister gets home from school crying her eyes out because her gift had kicked in, just in time for her to find out that her best friend secretly hated her, just in time to hear all day how awful she was.

Their parents had them move schools because his sister couldn’t stand the one they were in. As a kid Cody was upset, but once he got his gift he understood. It can kinda suck to know that everyone in the room hates you, but to have no proof to back it up without sounding crazy. 

Over the summer, before they go to the new school, he tries to think a lot of funny things to make her laugh and cheer her up. He later realizes that she one hundred percent knew why he was doing it, but he likes to think that it cheered her up that he was trying. 

When he was around her before his gift appeared, he tried not to think about how relieved he was that he probably wouldn’t have the gift. Looking back on that, she was probably aware of that as well. 

*

“God I hate working with Cody.”

It’s the first sentence Cody ever hears with his gift, because he was fucking around while working on a project with the girl he was partnered with. The words sound hollow; not quite spoken, not quite whispered, like words from someone shouting down a tunnel, except he was only able to hear the tunnel part.

He stops fucking around instantly and focuses on the project, more to see if he can get an impression that he’s fixed her impression of him, but she doesn’t even acknowledge it, and spends the rest of the block mostly focused on reading about… whatever science bullshit she’s reading about. 

He considers not telling his family about it, but they probably deserve to know that there’s another telepath in the house.

His sister whispers a quiet apology to him from the comfort of his own mind, and he thinks a soft “it’s okay,” back at her, and then cries in his room when he’s alone.

In general, it’s whatever.

*

“Damn, he’s kinda hot.”

It’s a normal thought, one that he overhears about both himself and other people all the time, but it’s not coming from the girls he’s talking about his classes with, maybe they’re in his Social 30-1? It’s getting late and he’s had a fair amount to drink, so he can’t really remember, all he knows is that they're in the same grad class as him and they’re trying to use that to connect, it’s great, it would be a high school movie moment if he couldn’t hear another dude thirsting over him. 

The guy is across the room, occasionally glancing towards Cody while he’s talking with his friends. Cody is pretty sure that he’s on the volleyball team, but he might just be a tall and generically fit dude, you never really can tell, not in Calgary.

“I wonder if he’s into dudes.”

Cody shoves his shaking hands into his pockets and tries to block it out, tries to focus on what his grandmother had taught him about grounding and blocking, but the guy’s thoughts are still slipping through faintly, twisting around in his mind. All of his questions, questions that are valid, that Cody shouldn’t be able to hear. Cody picks up his drink from the counter and takes a drink, the girls obviously haven’t realized he isn’t exactly checked in.

“God his lips would look good wrapped around a dick, how have I never noticed that before?”

Instantly, Cody chokes and coughs up the sip he had just taken and while everyone’s busy laughing at him, he excuses himself to go rinse off his shirt. 

He tries not to think of the phrase “dick sucking lips” while he’s on his way.

As soon as the door is closed, the conversations and absurd pounding of the bass is muted, he catches sight of himself in the mirror, and thinks about his mouth, wonders if it really is that red, or if maybe that guy was biased? 

What really makes a person’s lips dick sucking quality anyway? Is there a guideline? How does this guy know that Cody would look good? 

He leaves the party early and doesn’t talk to his parents when he gets home, tries to keep his mind as blank as possible when he walks past his sister’s room.

Cody wonders if that fit volleyball guy has supportive parents, or like, if they even know, if they would support him if they knew? Cody hopes so, fit volleyball guy deserves to be accepted. 

Is volleyball guy hot? Cody’s not sure. He could ask Sarah, see if she thought he was hot, see if she can tell him what makes a guy hot, what should make a guy hot to him. 

Cody thinks his parents would be okay with it if they hypothetically had a kid that wasn’t straight.

*

Fucking is always intense when you’re a telepath. Cody’s been told that it’s more intense for telepaths than non-telepaths, and while he doesn’t have any experience on the non-telepath side he thinks that it’s probably true. 

He can’t imagine fucking a girl and not being able to hear what she’s thinking the entire time; how much she’s enjoying it, what she wished he was doing, how she was feeling, or whether or not she actually liked him. Like, how could people fuck while not being one hundred percent sure that the other person liked it? Wouldn’t that haunt someone’s mind? 

He asks his sister the next time they call each other, and she tells him to fuck a robot and find out.

“I’m actually not all that into robots man.”

It’s refreshing to see her and hear her laugh over facetime, god they should call more often. 

“What are you into if you’re not into robots… you sure don’t have many girlfriends that you’re telling the family about man!”

Cody feels himself freeze, feels the mood change, watches her mind race a mile a minute through his cracked screen, and feels his heart stop when her face settles, and decides to just wait for her to talk. 

“You know, it’s alright to be… not into robots.”

Cody’s not sure whether he should laugh or cry over the fact that she settled on robots being the metaphor for women. 

“Well… maybe I’m still into robots I’m just, you know, more into people sometimes.”

She spends a few seconds digesting that and just nods slowly.

“Yeah Cody, that’s okay. Everyone else will think that’s okay too, you know, if you ever want to tell them about your uh, robot and human preferences.”

They both burst out laughing, and for the first time he thinks that maybe it would still be possible to effectively communicate with his sister without mind reading. 

*

The first time Cody sucks someone’s dick he’s drunk, and he’s at some really gross college party, and he’s definitely ruining his jeans on the floor because there is miscellaneous liquid spilled absolutely everywhere, and it’s probably not the best blowjob that could ever be given. 

It’s alright though, because the guy, Greg, maybe? Has his hands wrapped up in Cody’s hair and is pulling him up and down his dick, watching it slide into Cody’s mouth, keeping his eyes locked on his lips and then groaning when Cody makes eye contact with him.

Verbally he tells Cody that he looks fucked out, asks him if he’s enjoying himself, but is otherwise pretty quiet. 

Internally, however, Greg is just thinking about how good Cody is, how wet his mouth is, how pretty his eyes are, how hot he looks, how much he wants to fuck him, his thoughts just cycling over and over, barely making sense. 

Cody fucking loves it. 

When the guy cums Cody swallows, and he hears another murmur of “god he’s so good, he looks so good, he looks so slutty” from the other man’s mind, and he floats on the high of the praise for days.

His parents get him new jeans for Christmas anyway. 

*

Moving to LA is fucking scary.

Moving for college was scary too, for sure, but this is moving out to try and actually be successful. This is leaving school forever and being… not a student. 

It also means leaving people whose thoughts he trusts, who don’t think badly about him, who might not like, know, he’s a telepath, but they still think nice things around him. 

“There’ll be a ton of single gay guys in LA, you know,” Cody hears his sister think at him, not even blinking in her conversation with their mom “get a dating app and go wild, dude.”

Like FUCK will he be dating picky LA guys, not when he can hear everything they’re saying and they’re probably all tan and gorgeous. 

He’s pretty sure she hears, but she doesn’t think anything back.

*

Cody knew who Noel was in theory, he followed him on Vine and thought he was funny, obviously, but he couldn’t really say that he knew anything about Noel’s real personality before he met him. Online, Noel kind of comes off as like, chill and untouchable and suave and funny. 

Okay, if anyone who wasn’t a mind reader met Noel in person they would probably think that everything fits, but Cody is a mind reader, so he sees through this whole… thing Noel has got going on. 

Like, first of all, Noel’s thoughts are all over the place one hundred percent of the time, and second of all, his internal monologue is so anxious that sometimes it makes Cody anxious, which is crazy. Third, Noel is just way fucking hotter in real life than he is online. Four, Noel is down to be his friend and is probably straight.

So, there’s nothing Cody can do about it except pretend that Noel isn’t hot and is just funny, and film videos with him, and be his best friend, and try to believe that these feelings won’t get worse.

I mean, Cody has had crushes on straight dudes before, the feelings can’t really get worse, right? There’s no chance of reciprocation, it’ll blow over. 

*

“How do I tell them that if I go to the club I’ll just end up having a huge fuckin anxiety attack and going home early?”

Cody froze from where he was talking with Spock and tried not to turn around and stare at Noel, who had up until this point been softly thinking about whatever beat he was working on. 

“Ah yes, I don’t because I don’t want to look like a week fucking pussy that can’t handle crowds or being their friends or keeping up with them, and they’ll think you don’t want to spend any time with them even though you do because they’re your friends and you love them.”

Cody’s grimaces slightly, because like he knew that Noel got nervous around crowds but he didn’t think that Noel just… wouldn’t tell them. He tried to remind himself that at least now he knows better. 

“Hey actually man, I don’t really feel like going out tonight.”

Noel’s thoughts froze in their tracks and seem to focus on Cody in wonder. Spock was looking at him incredulously though, so he raced to explain. 

“You know, I just don’t really think I’m feeling the crowds tonight man.”

Spock shakes his head, but says it’s fine and they can do another night and they all go back to their phones. 

Cody can still feel Noel’s relieved thoughts though, so it’s worth the night out. 

*

Listen, Cody is still moving his feelings along and making sure that this whole thing for Noel will blow over, of course he is. 

It’s just… nice that he doesn’t think badly about Cody, ever, even when he’s being stupid, even when he forgets his drink on the table and makes Noel go and grab it, even when he steals Noel’s food without asking, even when he makes Noel redo the same shot over and over for a vlog just to make sure it’s as funny as possible.

When Noel knows Cody is going to be over he leaves a blanket on the couch because Cody always gets cold, and he lets Cody tuck his feet under his legs when he’s inevitably still cold, and only makes fun of him a little bit for it. 

Every ex he’s ever had has gotten annoyed eventually, he tries not to get his hopes up.

*

The first time he kisses Noel it’s a fucking ride, because it’s like it’s Noel’s pause button, being kissed. His brain stops whirring and non stop murmuring nonsensically the way it always does when he isn’t focused in on something he’s working on, and it focuses in on Cody.

It probably makes Cody a narcissist which how much he treasures the awe in Noel’s mind, the pure warmth that seems to radiate within his mind. It’s ridiculously soft, way too soft for what is happening, which is them kissing on a tour bus, but Cody loves it. 

Noel’s hand is right along his jaw and his neck, pulling him closer, his mouth is smooth and soft and it feels safe, how Noel’s body is finally synced up with his mind completely. 

They’re both stupid and smiling after they’ve made out for as long as they possibly can, and Cody knows that it’s… alright.

Noel still doesn’t complain when Cody tucks his feet under his legs because he’s cold on the bus. 

His thoughts insist that it makes him happy, but Noel doesn’t need to know that Cody knows that.

…

Shit, Noel will eventually need to know that Cody knows that. 

*

It turns out that trying to tell you’re new boyfriend that you’re telepathic when you’ve also been friends with him for years is really hard. 

On one hand, maybe Noel will realize that this is something that’s hard to talk about and that really, it can make Cody look crazy instantly, and he’ll be okay with it and Cody will explain that his brain mostly just sounds like white noise anyway, and they’ll be able to make out and watch Black Mirror or something. 

On the other hand, finding out that your long time friend and new boyfriend is telepathic and has been the entire time could come off as a betrayal of trust, Noel might think that Cody has been like… manipulating him the entire time or influenced his thoughts. Which like, Cody can’t do that, but how could he ever prove that he can’t do that, you know?

Basically, it’s a fucking conundrum, and Cody is stupid and probably should’ve told Noel the instant they started spending more time with each other than they did like, sleeping. 

*

It’s been months and Cody still hasn’t said anything because apparently he’s a pussy, so he does what he’s always done when he’s stupid and a telepath and tells Noel he has to go visit his sister. 

*

She chews him out, he expected that. 

She’s mad that he didn’t bring Noel, which he didn’t expect. 

She tells him to get home, sit his boyfriend down, and tell him word for word exactly what he’s thinking, and to grove. 

Cody buys Noel some nice Albertan gifts and catches the plane hope, and prays to whoever is listening that he doesn’t lose his boyfriend over this. 

It’s fine though, probably, how mad could one guy be over years of lies?

*

“What the fuck do you mean you can read minds?”

“Well, it kind of runs in my family and-”

“I’m sorry, is this how you’ve always known exactly what I’ve needed like, pretty much every fucking day since we met?”

“Well, yeah kind of but listen-”

“You can read my mind and you still got green curtains?”

“They’re nice curtains! Anyway, look I-”

“They’re green, Cody! All of our friends clown us over our green drapes! We’re almost fucking thirty, get grey! Or white! Hell, even tan would be better! Look at our colour scheme!”

“Aren’t you mad, like, about the lies or deception?”

“Well you haven’t cheated on me, right?”

“No!!”

“And you don’t like purposely chill in my brain all day or make fun of me for being stupid behind my back right?”

“Well no, it’s not like I have a large enough range to over the city, and like, no one else knows I’m a telepath except for my family so, not really a possibility.”

“If I’m the only person who knows you’re a telepath outside of your family, then who the fuck are you going to tell my deep dark secrets to.”

“Sometimes if I hear a stranger think something really fucked up I call my sister?”

“Okay then, sounds chill.”

“What??”

“I said it sounds alright dude, now you just don’t have to ask me what I want for dinner anymore because you’ll know, sounds pretty good babe.”

“I-”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m good too.”

*

Hoel <3 : yo check out this song it’s literally us

Hoel <3 : https://genius.com/Dustin-lynch-mind-reader-lyrics

Chodey <3: oh my god

Chodey <3: shut up

Hoel <3: playing this song at our wedding and you can’t stop me

Chodey <3: i’ll kill you

Hoel <3: WAIT ur right!! I’ll sing it!

Chody <3: NOEL NO

Hoel <3: Baby, you're a little mind, baby, you're a little mind reader

Hoel <3: You play it off a little shy but baby, you're a heart stealer

Chodey <3: if i didn’t love you i would block u rn 

Chodey <3: u have a limited number of mind reader joke passes be careful

Hoel <3: oh baby i don’t have to be a mind reader to know that’s bullshit

*

The only bad thing about Noel knowing that Cody is a telepath is that now he knows that Cody can be fucked with in public, which looking back would’ve been a good thing to consider before telling him. 

“Baby once we’re done with this interview we’re going home and we’re going to fuck because this lady is all over you and I’m tired of it.”

Cody gulps from his seat and tries in vain to pay attention to what the interviewer is saying about how interesting their YouTube and standup careers are. And like, yeah it’s obvious that she doesn’t give a shit but Noel doesn’t have to do this to him. 

“You suck my dick so good baby, you’re so good for me, you always know just how to treat me, I can barely wait for us to fucking get home.”

Cody tries to shoot Noel a look to tell him to knock it off, but the interviewer asks Noel a question and he doesn’t see it. Great. 

“I bet you’re wishing that everyone in this interview could see how fuckin slutty you are for me, how perfect you are for me all the time, how good of a listener you are, how much I love you-”

The interviewer cracks a shitty joke and they both laugh along, doing their best to give out those ‘please invite us back’ vibes.

“Only a few more questions babe, do you think you’ll be able to last until we get home, or will you have to suck me off backstage? Probably happens with the big stars all the time, but you’ll be the best here. So perfect, they’ll all be blown away.”

Should Cody have told his boyfriend who’s a comedian with a warped sense of humour that he can hear people’s thoughts? He’s starting to seriously doubt it as he bullshits a response to living life on the touring bus while still making videos. 

Eventually the interview wraps up, and they get to shake hands and go home. 

Cody does his best to confirm to Noel that he is a very good boy, even though he knows that Noel already knows, but isn’t that just part of the fun?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk i hope you didn't hate it, i won't be plugging a tumblr because i don't fuck with that but uhhhhh stream short kings anthem!
> 
> also i love kelsey and aleena and respect their relationship with the boys very much, obviously i don't think they're like ACTUALLY fucking.


End file.
